El dragón y yo
by MilyV
Summary: [PARODIA] [FANTASÍA MEDIEVAL] Magnus y Berwald son dos jóvenes que buscan la aventura de su vida. Por supuesto, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara frente a un dragón. Pero el destino les deparaba algo más que un simple encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que comencé como parodia y es una, de hecho.

La empecé porque desde hace un tiempo que no me divierto demasiado al escribir, así que quise hacer algo tonto, sin mucha profundidad.

Esta historia la pueden encontrar en ao3 pero en inglés al igual que en tumblr.

* * *

 _Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, humanos y dragones convivían juntos. Nadie sabía con exactitud de dónde provenían dichos animales. Algunos mencionaban que eran regalos de los mismísimos dioses . Otros que ya existían mucho antes de que la humanidad apareciera._

 _La gente solía dar regalos a los dragones de vez en cuando para que los mismos los protegieran de los malos espíritus y por un largo tiempo, aquel intercambió funcionó._

 _En aquel reino en particular, existían cuatro dragones. Dos de gran tamaño y otros dos más pequeños pero igual de feroces. Mientras que unos eran más amistosos que otros, los cuatro no dudaban en ayudar a la gente en caso de necesidad._

 _Un enorme dragón de escamas escarlatas vivía en el sur del reino. Era uno de los más gentiles de entre su especie, pese a su apariencia casi demoníaca. Dos cuernos a los lados de la cabeza y unos ojos azules imponentes caracterizaban su rostro. Cada vez que hacía una aparición, era imposible que pasara desapercibido y al animal le agradaba tener esa atención._

 _Su compañero era de un color azul marino de menor tamaño. Tenía una pequeña cruz cerca de uno de sus cuernos y constantemente insistía al dragón más grande para que se apartara de los humanos, pues tenía el gran temor de que algo le sucediera. Este animal, además, se decía que tenía poderes mágicos._

 _Los pobladores de aquella región solían rezar e invocar al dragón rojo en momento de crisis y eran escasas las ocasiones en las que éste ignoraba su petición._

 _Mientras tanto, en el norte dominaba un dragón de color dorado. Algunos pobladores incluso decían que el animal estaba hecho de oro. Aunque su carácter era casi contrario al del dragón rojo, éste también acudía a la ayuda de quien fuera que lo necesitara._

 _Su acompañante era un pequeño dragón de color celeste. Solía acompañar al otro en sus incursiones, aunque a una distancia prudencial pues sentía el mismo temor que el compañero del dragón rojo._

 _Las leyendas antiguas también decían que dichos animales traían prosperidad y fertilidad a las tierras, por los que las personas no dudaban en realizar sacrificios en honor a los animales. Aquellos festivales solían durar días y días, antes de comenzar la cosecha, con el objetivo de que los dragones se acordaran de ellos._

 _Sin embargo, un día un hechicero negro hizo su aparición. Con el uso de su magia, convenció a los dos líderes del reino que si llegaban a matar a los dos dragones dominantes, ellos se convertirían en semi-dioses y que la abundancia sería aún mayor de la que ya disfrutaban._

 _De ese modo, ejércitos se formaron y la armonía se había roto para siempre, sin que ninguno de los dragones realmente sospechara de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _El hechicero negro aprovechó la buena voluntad de los animales y con el empleo de magia y de las armas de los hombres, consiguió atrapar a los dos dragones más grandes. Los mismos no intentaron escapar en aquel momento pues pensaron que se trataba de un gran malentendido._

 _Los dos más pequeños escaparon por un pelo. Ambos buscaron la manera de rescatar al rojo y al dorado sin mucho éxito._

 _Los animales atrapados intentaron negociar su escape. Estaban confundidos por la situación pues nunca habían dañado a ningún ser humano. ¿Qué podrían querer aquellas extrañas personas de ellos que no pudieran brindarles por las buenas?_

 _Pero al hechicero no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que aquellos animales tenían qué decir. Quería matarlos para poder usar sus escamas y sangre._

 _Ninguno de los dragones realmente quería luchar contra los humanos. Podían derrotarlos con facilidad y matarlos a todos. Pero el resultado sería fatal y ninguno podría volver a salir de las cuevas donde habitaban la mayoría del tiempo._

 _Al percatarse de que su destino estaba sellado, ambos dragones pidieron que las vidas de los otros dos dragones más pequeños fueran perdonadas._

 _El dragón dorado miró hacia al cielo, esperando no ver la figura de su compañero. Él no tenía la forma de abrir sus alas o de mover su cola en aquella jaula en la cual se encontraba atrapado._

— _Si nos matas, traerás la devastación a estas tierras —El animal advirtió a la masa de gente que estaban ahí para presenciar la ejecución de los dragones._

 _Pero nadie escuchó aquella amenaza. Estaban convencidos de lo que estaban haciendo era para el bienestar general._

 _Como sólo existía un tipo de metal muy raro que podía matar a los dragones, el hechicero optó por lo siguiente… Matar al fuego con fuego._

 _El dragón azul quiso intervenir pero los rugidos del rojo le impidió que se acercara. Quería desobedecer por completo sus órdenes, pero era algo que no estaba en su naturaleza._

 _El rojo no quería que su compañero de toda la vida sufriera el mismo destino que él, por lo que sus rugidos fueron aún más fuertes para escarmentarlo._

— _¡Prométeme que me esperarás! —Se escuchó decir a una potente voz:—¡Y que pase lo que pase, no vas a matar a nadie! —Los gritos del animal eran cada vez más fuerte conforme el fuego comenzaba a devorar su piel._

— _¡Esperaré hasta la eternidad! —El dragón azul no quería apartarse y al mismo tiempo, no podía ver el macabro espectáculo que estaba siendo llevado a cabo._

 _Al mismo tiempo, el otro dragón dorado veía a su compañero a punto de perder la compostura. Sabía que no podía desperdiciar lo que le quedaba de vida y no quería el otro hiciera una estupidez que podría costarle todo._

— _Vete. Vete ya —Le suplicó:—Volveré algún día pero tú tienes que irte ahora —Comenzaba a sofocarse y el olor a las escamas chamuscadas ya podía sentirse._

— _¡No puedo permitir esto! —El otro dragón estaba impacientándose. Sin embargo, al contemplar al otro, no podía simplemente dejar de escucharle. Alzó vuelo y empezó a escupir fuego a todas direcciones, procurando que las llamas no fueran al suelo._

— _Regresaré —le prometió antes de desviar su mirada._

 _Al notar que las llamas los estaban consumiendo lentamente, los dos animales enjaulados decidieron hacer tanto barbullo como les fuera posible. La humanidad los había traicionado, por lo que al menos iban a dejar su huella en la historia de todos los que se encontraban presentes._

 _Tiempo después, tal y como el dragón dorado había mencionado, la devastación y el sufrimiento cayó sobre los pobladores de aquel reino. Los cultivos se echaron a perder y la hambruna dejó miles de víctimas a su paso._

 _Los dos líderes murieron en combate sin poder ver su sueño hecho realidad y el hechicero simplemente desapareció._

 _Se dice además de que durante años y años después de la matanza de aquellos dragones, se podía escuchar un lamento triste que provenían de las montañas aledañas. A veces, bolas de fuego se podían ver en el cielo sin saber realmente su causa._

Magnus recordó aquella leyenda al verse frente a frente a aquella enorme bestia que parecía ansiosa por devorarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó Berwald, su compañero de aventura.

—Bueno, ahora esperemos que no tenga demasiado apetito —murmuró nervioso sin apartar la mirada del animal.

* * *

Los capítulos van a ser cortos porque quiero terminar pronto la historia. Espero que les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Magnus se percató de su error demasiado tarde.

—Te lo dije —Berwald le recriminó. Si no fuera porque estuvieran en una situación de vida o muerte, encontraría cierto placer en decir tal cosa.

—Bueno, ahora es demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees? —Magnus se defendió.

—Podrías empezar a pensar de un modo en el que podamos salir de aquí —Berwald apenas se movía de su lugar.

En frente de los dos, un muy temperamental dragón se encontraba escuchándolos atentamente. Cientos de años lidiando con la estupidez de los humanos o quizás fuera así su personalidad, lo llevaron a tener muy poca paciencia. Cualquiera fuera el caso, estaba enfadado.

—¡No es mi culpa de que la leyenda realmente sea cierta! —Magnus exclamó nuevamente. Sabía que estaban en un buen embrollo.

Magnus y Berwald eran dos amigos que disfrutaban de ir de aventura en aventura. A veces, conseguían grandes botines de dinero explorando sitios que nadie más se animaba. Pero en esta ocasión, ni siquiera sabían si iban a salir con vida.

El dragón estaba cada vez más nervioso por culpa del humano con los cabellos puntiagudos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Berwald había sido un gran escéptico de todo el asunto y había creído que Magnus había estado hablando de tonterías. Sin embargo, la enorme criatura situada a pocos metros de él le demostraba que su amigo tenía razón.

En ese momento, Magnus decidió dar un paso adelante e intentar negociar su huida.

—Señor Dragón… —Magnus se aclaró la garganta, más que nada para esconder su nerviosismo:—Si nos dejas ir, prometemos que no vamos a revelar tu existencia —Esa fue la mejor ocurrencia que tuvo. No era la mejor, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para el animal.

—¿Me interrumpen mi sueño y luego me piden que no les castigue por su insolencia? —El dragón preguntó con un atisbo de impaciencia.

—Sí, esencialmente sí —Magnus se encogió de hombros. No había razón para mentir a la criatura.

—¿Qué recibo a cambio? —El animal cuestionó. Quería algo más que una mera promesa.

Magnus se puso tan nervioso que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¡Te puedes comer a mi amigo! —exclamó y señaló a Berwald.

—¡¿Qué?! Si alguien debe ser alimento de dragón, eres tú, idiota —Berwald se sorprendió con la rapidez que el otro le lanzó al frente.

El dragón, por su lado, rodó los ojos. Por esta clase de cosas, detestaba lidiar con humanos.

—No me interesa tu amigo —dijo finalmente. El animal había posado sus ojos sobre Magnus.

—¡Nos vemos luego, idiota! —Berwald salió tan rápido de la cueva como pudo, dejando a su mejor amigo a solas con el animal.

—¡Oye, espera! —Magnus pretendió seguirlo pero el animal pisó tan fuerte que todo comenzó a temblar y el muchacho se vio obligado a quedarse en su sitio.

Por supuesto, el dragón seguía enfadado con la actitud de Magnus.

—¿Qué vas a darme a cambio? —El dragón insistió. No iba a ceder hasta que el humano le diera una respuesta concreta.

—¿Dinero? ¡No sé qué rayos quieres! —Magnus estaba exasperado, ya que no sabía cuál era la respuesta que el animal deseaba escuchar:—Tengo oro, pero no sé porqué un dragón querría oro. No es como si existieran los mercados de dragones —murmuró.

—De hecho, sí voy al mercado —El animal se ofendió bastante con aquellas palabras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que existe un mercado para dragones? —Magnus no se molestó en disimular la gracia que la idea le causaba:—¿Y ahí te encuentras con tus otros amigos dragones y hablan sobre chismes? —añadió con insolencia.

El dragón comenzaba a preguntarse porqué no se lo comía y se acababa todo de una vez.

—Si te muestro mi forma humana, ¿podrás dejar de decir tantas tonterías? —El dragón dudaba de que eso fuera a suceder, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Magnus se rascó la nuca. Sabía que los dragones tenían muchas propiedades mágicas, pero era la primera vez que se enteraba de que podían camuflarse entre los humanos.

Pronto la cueva se llenó de humo y un gran estruendo resonó por la misma. Al cabo de unos minutos, una escueta figura humana salió del polvo.

Magnus estaba impresionado. Comenzaba a creer que de hecho se había caído de la montaña y ahora estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones por culpa del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro, con una voz mucho más suave.

—Bueno, hace dos minutos, eras enorme y tenías escalas azules, además de un par de cuernos en la cabeza —explicó el explorador.

En ese instante, el otro se cubrió la entrepierna ya que estaba completamente desnudo.

—Dame tu capa —Le demandó de inmediato, ya que se sentía demasiado expuesto.

—Tú no tienes nada de modales, ¿eh? —Magnus se quejó pero de todas maneras le ofreció su ropa para que se cubriese con la misma.

—Invadiste mi cueva, así que no hables de educación —El dragón se colocó la capa como pudo.

Por unos minutos, se quedaron en completo silencio.

—Así que… —Magnus pateó una pequeña piedra:—¿Cómo te llamas? —Era lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Sigurd —La criatura respondió. Hacía siglos que nadie le hacía tal pregunta.

Magnus sonrió y se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Ahora no te ves tan terrible —murmuró.

—Aún puedo patearte en los huevos si te acercas lo suficiente —le advirtió la criatura, quien no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de un humano.

—Eres un sabelotodo, ¿eh? —Magnus comenzó a olvidarse del miedo inicial y ahora empezaba a divertirse con toda la situación.

Sigurd miró hacia la entrada de la cueva antes de responder.

—Tengo varios siglos de edad —le explicó:—Creo que me he ganado ese derecho —añadió orgulloso.

Sigurd contempló a Magnus. Le recordaba tanto a cierto ser que le resultaba insoportable. No estaba seguro de querer dejarle irse tan fácilmente. Después de mucho tiempo de espera, era lo que más se le asemejaba a su antiguo compañero.

—Entonces no tengo nada que ofrecerte —Magnus admitió:—Mi vida no es nada en comparación a lo que tú ya has experimentado.

Sigurd se quedó en silencio un largo rato. ¿Lo hacía o no lo hacía? Aunque era irritable, tampoco quería librarse de él.

—Llévame contigo —Le pidió finalmente. Esto le supuso un enorme golpe a su ego, pero estaba haciendo lo que su instinto le estaba diciendo. Además esa maldita cueva era tan solitaria. Quería ver una vez más el mundo, como mucho tiempo atrás lo había hecho con su antiguo compañero.

Magnus estaba intrigado.

—¿Por qué? —El muchacho sólo estaba jugando y quizás pretendía sacarle un poco más de información.

—Porque me aburre estar aquí —Sigurd mintió:—Llévame contigo y podrás salir de esta cueva con vida.

El aventurero contempló a la criatura. Era muy, muy guapo y atractivo.

—Muy bien, pero tendrás que ayudarnos en nuestra aventura —Sabía que no estaba en posición de ponerle condiciones pero de todos modos, se arriesgó.

—Lo haré —Sigurd volvió a contemplar la entrada del lugar:—Oh, tu amigo se está a punto de llevar una sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Aquello preocupó a Magnus.

—Ya lo verás —El muchacho se acercó a Magnus y le tendió una mano:—Tenemos que salir ahora.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Berwald creyó que se había librado de una buena muy fácilmente. Se relajó y respiró profundamente.

—Que se joda —dijo aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por su compañero de viajes. Se secó el sudor de la frente y cerró los ojos un momento para descansar.

—¿Qué se joda quién? —preguntó una voz altiva.

—Magnus —contestó el explorador como si nada y luego recordó que se suponía que debía encontrarse solo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? —Continuó cuestionando la curiosa criatura que no dejaba de contemplar al muchacho.

Berwald abrió los ojos y su rostro palideció en el instante en el que se percató de que había otro dragón frente a él. Uno más amigable que el otro, pero seguía siendo un feroz animal que podía devorarlo en cualquier momento.

—Él… —El explorador creyó que su momento había llegado. Estaba a punto de morir y ni siquiera había conseguido tener un romance de novelas como siempre había soñado.

El dragón era un color celeste como el cielo y Berwald se dio cuenta de que el animal intentaba, al menos, de sonreír. ¿Acaso los dragones eran capaces de hacer tal cosa?

Por su parte, el animal estaba sumamente entretenido.

—¿Qué? —El dragón no entendía porqué el humano estaba tan pálido.

—Eres un dragón —Se limitó a balbucir Berwald mientras que trataba de buscar un modo de escaparse de allí.

—¿Y? Tú estabas en una cueva con otro dragón y sobreviviste —le dijo el animal, que movía su cola de un lado para otro, arrastrando todo lo que había su paso.

Berwald tenía que pensar en la manera de salir de aquella situación. Debía existir un modo de hacerlo.

—Ese dragón me dejó salir y espero que tú hagas lo mismo —No le quedaba de otra más que ser sincero. Volvió a secarse el sudor, no estaba seguro si era por el nerviosismo o si era el calor asfixiante del ambiente.

Sin embargo, la criatura negó con la cabeza.

—Todos vienen a visitar a Sigurd, pero nadie viene a verme —Se quejó el animal:—¿Sabes lo aburrido qué es? ¡Todos quieren ver a Sigurd, pero nadie me visita a mí! —añadió con tristeza.

—Es que según las indicaciones que tenía Magnus, hay un sólo dragón en esta área —le explicó Berwal, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el animal apenas le estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer para que me hagan caso? —El animal preguntó al humano.

—Bueno, yo te estoy prestando atención —Berwald acababa de cometer un craso error sin percatarse de ello.

El animal lo miró perplejo y asintió. Movió su cola de forma más animada, arrastrando inclusive algunos árboles a su paso.

—¡Eres un buen humano! —exclamó al cabo de unos instantes. Pronto su atención se enfocó en la espada que tenía Berwald:—¿Sabes que esas armas no funcionan con nosotros? Debes tener mucha suerte si un dragón te muestra su panza. Aunque los pinchazos que recibimos de ellas tampoco son muy cómodas —comentó como si nada.

—No creo que deberías decir la forma en qué alguien puede matarte —Berwald le recomendó. La criatura le resultaba cada vez más fascinante y menos aterradora.

—¡Ups! —El animal estaba tan animado por conversar con alguien después de tantos años de soledad, que no se había percatado de que estaba hablando por de más.

—¿Crees que puedo irme ya? El idiota de mi compañero sigue en la cueva, pero creo que puede sobrevivir sin mí —Como no había escuchado ningún grito de auxilio, Berwald pensó que Magnus se las estaba apañando para salir victorioso.

—¡Pero voy a quedarme solo de nuevo! —Se quejó el animal frustrado. Finalmente podía hablar con alguien y éste decidía abandonarle.

Berwald no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Aquella criatura era aún más engañosa que la anterior.

—¿Podemos ser amigos? Sigurd y yo lo somos, pero a veces se pone tan malhumorado… —El dragón le pidió e intentó poner la cara más triste que podía.

—Sí, por supuesto —Berwald comenzó a sentir lástima por el dragón. Pero no estaba seguro de qué podría hacer por él. No es como si fuera que pudiese pasear con una criatura tal con una correa atada a su cuello.

El dragón se puso contento y decidió proseguir con su interrogatorio.

—¿Vas a ir a algún lado en particular? ¿Puedo ir contigo? —le preguntó como si le pudiera leer la mente.

—Llamarás mucho la atención —le recordó Berwald.

—Si mi apariencia actual es un problema, entonces ¡tengo una solución! —exclamó y antes de que le diera tiempo a Berwald para apartarse, una enorme bola de humo se alzó, cubriendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluyendo al explorador.

El muchacho tosió y cuando finalmente pensó que era seguro, abrió los ojos.

—¿Estoy mejor así? —La voz se suavizó mucho, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Berwald.

—Ah… —Éste enarcó una de sus cejas al ver un humano desnudo frente a él. Uno muy atractivo, por cierto. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en ello:—Supongo.

El dragón se rió y corrió hacia al aventurero sin nada de vergüenza.

—¿Podrías darme algo de ropa? Tiendo a romperlas cuando me transformó —le pidió la criatura.

Berwald asintió y luego de buscar por su ropa de cambio, se la entregó al animal para que se la colocara.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el dragón mientras que se ponía la ropa.

—Tendremos que ir al mercado para comprarte nueva ropa —murmuró el otro antes de acercarse a la criatura y amarrarle bien el cinturón para que no se le caiga el pantalón.

—¡Soy Tino! —Se presentó el dragón mientras que el otro seguía tirando de aquel accesorio:—No quería ser grosero, lo siento.

Berwald le contempló un largo rato antes de darse cuenta de que el silencio era demasiado incómodo.

—Soy Berwald —respondió éste antes de apartarse, cuando ya se había asegurado de que Tino no iba a sufrir de ningún percance durante el trayecto hasta al pueblo.

Cuando ambos estaban preparándose para partir, una voz les detuvo.

—¡Espérenme, espérenme! —exclamó Magnus mientras que corría y un joven le seguía por detrás.

Tino sonrió al ver de que Sigurd se unía a su nueva aventura.

—Así que sigues vivo, ¿eh? —Berwald le preguntó.

—¡Al menos podrías pretender que estás contento por eso! —Magnus hizo un puchero de lo indignado que se hallaba:—¿Aún sigues molesto porque sugerí que te conviertas en bocadillo de dragón? ¡Qué rencoroso! —exclamó.

—¿Y tú no lo estarías? —Berwald se lamentó que su momento de paz y tranquilidad hubiera acabado tan rápido.

Sin embargo, la conversación entre los dos aventureros se detuvo de inmediato, cuando se dieron cuenta que los dragones estaban hablando entre sí.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Esta es mi montaña —Sigurd cuestionó a Tino sus motivos para encontrarse allí. Algo no le cerraba.

—Olí a los humanos y como yo estaba muy solo, decidí venir a conocer tus visitas —Tino se encogió de hombros.

Sigurd suspiró. No valía la pena discutir.

—Hace un par de siglos que no nos vemos, ¿eh? —Trató de sonar lo más cordial posible, pero le resultaba innatural serlo.

—Desde… —Tino pausó por un instante:—El Incidente.

Magnus y Berwald estaban escuchando la conversación muy atentamente.

—¿El incidente? —Magnus preguntó por mera curiosidad.

—No hablamos del incidente —Sigurd le cortó en seco para que no hiciera más preguntas.

—Pero si están hablando del incidente en este momento —Berwald acotó.

Sigurd rodó sus ojos. No podía estar más contento por el hecho de que Tino estuviera ahí.

—¡Esperen! —Magnus se acababa de dar cuenta de la presencia del segundo dragón:—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó mientras que señalaba a Tino.

—Podría hacer la misma interrogante —comentó Berwald en referencia a Sigurd.

—Dragones —contestaron al unísono.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Magnus no podía decidir si eran increíblemente afortunados o estaban malditos.

—Espera, espera. ¿Tú también eres un dragón? —le preguntó a Tino mientras que trataba de entenderlo.

—¡Sí! Estaba muy, muy aburrido en mi escondite cuando olí el aroma a humanos. ¡Así que dije que tenía que conocer los nuevos amigos de Sigurd! —exclamó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Magnus se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

—No son mis amigos, casi se convirtieron en mi almuerzo —Sigurd lo aclaró de inmediato.

Sin embargo, a Tino no le interesó demasiado su respuesta.

—De todas maneras, ya estoy aquí —Tino le regaló una honesta sonrisa a Magnus.

A este último le dio escalofríos al verlo, pues bien se podía ver que aquel aparente inocente muchacho escondía una naturaleza más sombría.

—Sí, me alegro… —Magnus rió nerviosamente antes de dirigirse a su compañero de aventuras:—Ber, ¿puedo tener una palabra contigo? —le preguntó.

—Sí, está bien —Él estaba igualmente confuso. Una semana atrás, hubiera creído que los dragones eran puras patrañas de gente supersticiosa. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, frente a ellos, como si nada.

Una vez que se apartaron lo suficiente, Magnus tomó por el hombro al otro.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ellos? —Magnus trató de decirlo lo más despacio posible, pero se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

—Bueno, no creo podamos abandonarlos a su suerte —murmuró mientras que contemplaba a Tino. Éste parecía maravillado con todo lo que veía y al parecer incluso intentaba contar un chiste a un muy desinteresado Sigurd.

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—No sabía que te gustaban los dragones en ese sentido —Magnus se burló.

—Toda esta situación es tu culpa de todas maneras —Berwald se arregló las gafas y carraspeó:—Así que te toca a ti de proveer una situación a todo esto —añadió.

Magnus miró a las dos criaturas que estaban apenas a unos escasos metros de distancia de los dos.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra solución —Suspiró:—Pero si encontramos un tesoro, tres cuartos del mismo será mío y el resto tuyo —le advirtió. Al menos, alguna ganancia debía sacar de todo ello.

Mientras que los dos continuaban discutiendo su futuro, Sigurd se peleaba con la capa que Magnus le había dado. Le irritaba lo poco que le cubría.

En cuanto vio que Magnus y Berwald regresaban, Sigurd se acercó a pasos agigantados.

—¡Dame otra ropa! Esta apenas me cubre —Le demandó avergonzado.

—¿Acaso los dragones no andan desnudos todo el tiempo? —Berwald preguntó con curiosidad.

Sigurd le fulminó con la mirada y Berwald optó por callarse.

—¡Primero tienes que decir las palabras mágicas! —Magnus quiso probar un poco la paciencia del dragón.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo entrar en el concurso también? ¡Estoy seguro que sé a qué palabras mágicas te refieres! —exclamó Tino con emoción. Era como un cachorro que tenía nuevos juguetes con los cuales entretenerse.

—Ni te atrevas —le advirtió Sigurd a Tino antes de concentrarse en Magnus nuevamente:—Que me des pantalones —le dijo nuevamente.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡No te sulfures! —le pidió Magnus antes de darse la vuelta, bajar su morral y buscar algún pantalón de cambio para el muchacho.

—Pero soy muy bueno en magia —Tino hizo un puchero, algo decepcionado con la actitud de Sigurd.

—No. A menos que estemos en una situación extremadamente peligrosa, es mejor no hacerlo —Sigurd le explicó:—¿Acaso…? —Se mordió los labios, no iba a caer tan bajo y hacerle recordar un momento que para los dos era muy doloroso.

Tino se encogió de hombros. Tuvo la impresión de saber lo que le iba a preguntar Sigurd pero no quería discutir en frente de los humanos, así que decidió olvidarse de la cuestión y se acercó a Berwald, con quien estaba fascinado por alguna razón.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? —le preguntó Tino a Berwald. Estaba sumamente emocionado pues hacia siglos que no emprendía una aventura.

—Al pueblo más cercano. Pasaremos la noche allí y mañana voy a comprarte ropa nueva —Berwald señaló el pantalón que estaba usando Tino. Apenas se sostenía a pesar de que le había puesto un cinturón lo suficientemente firme para evitar cualquier improvisto.

—¡Eso suena divertido! Hace mucho tiempo que no le doy una visita a ese pueblo —murmuró para sí. Por un instante, recordó a su antiguo compañero y sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento para ello.

Una vez que Sigurd estuvo listo, el pequeño grupo se dirigió a la villa.

A pesar de que éste aún estaba a la defensiva con respecto a los humanos, aquel pueblo le despertó la curiosidad al igual que a Tino. Habían pasado siglos desde que había entrado allí y le pareció que todo había cambiado desde aquella última vez. Sintió una ligera punzada de tristeza en su interior, porque en aquella ocasión había estado al lado de su compañero y por un breve instante, se preguntó si de verdad regresaría tal y como se lo había prometido.

Al igual que el otro dragón, Tino sentía lo mismo y casi se dejó llevar por los distintos aromas que le envolvieron. Berwald se vio obligado a tomarle de la mano para que no se escapara de su lado, temiendo que pudiera extraviarse.

Magnus intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Sigurd se rehusó. No obstante, consiguió que el dragón le prometiese que no se apartaría de su lado por nada del mundo.

—No soy un niño pequeño —murmuró al final. Confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente para creer que podía contenerse pero Magnus no estaba tan seguro de ello.

—Puedes llegar a actuar como uno —dijo Magnus por lo bajo.

Sigurd tomó una bocanada de aire y aunque sabía que era una puñalada para su orgullo, le agarró la mano al explorador.

—¿Contento? —le preguntó algo irritado.

—Voy a estar contento cuando lleguemos a la posada y comamos algo —admitió. Apenas podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había probado bocado.

Tino soltó una pequeña risita al verlos, lo cual impacientó a Sigurd.

—¿Qué? —Sigurd se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho la pregunta. A veces, las ocurrencias de Tino eran peores de lo que uno se imaginaba.

—Nada, nada. Sólo… —Tino dudó por un instante pero como tenía toda la atención de Sigurd, terminó por decidirse:—Se ven adorables. Me recuerda a viejos tiempos —comentó antes de darse la vuelta.

Sigurd se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. No quería ni pensar en ello. Había tenido demasiadas sensaciones para un día.

Una vez que llegaron a la posada, se registraron. Tenían el dinero suficiente para rentar dos habitaciones separadas. Sigurd se arrepintió de no haberle dado más de un par de tesoros al aventurero para que tuviese algo más de dinero.

—Bueno, hora de elegir. ¿Quién duerme con quién? —preguntó Magnus.

—¡Berwald! —exclamó Tino tan fuerte que los demás clientes se dieron la vuelta para mirar al muchacho.

El mencionado se limitó a agachar la mirada, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta a que se refería a él. Sin embargo, pronto esas esperanzas se desvanecieron, cuando Tino se aferró a él del brazo.

—Bueno, Tino ya lo ha decidido por todos —comentó Sigurd. De todas maneras, estaba seguro que ninguno de los exploradores hubiera dejado que los dragones durmieran juntos por temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir entre los dos.

—¡Oye, soy el mejor compañero de cuarto de todo el mundo! —Magnus proclamó con orgullo.

Sin embargo, Berwald estaba en desacuerdo.

—No lo es. Va a patearte durante la noche, te advierto —explicó éste.

—Sólo estás celoso de que no eres tan genial como yo —contestó a su vez Magnus.

Luego cada pareja se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

Sigurd se acomodó sobre la cama y se tiró a la misma. Era mucho más cómoda que estar tirado sobre un montón de oro y piedras, pensó.

Por su lado, Magnus no podía dar crédito a su suerte. Había un maldito dragón frente a él. Tal vez su suerte no era tan mala como había creído.

Sigurd se quedó contemplando al humano. Era increíble lo mucho que se asemejaba a su anterior compañero. Era cándido, era divertido y algo tonto. No, debía tratarse de una mera coincidencia y nada más.

—¿Qué? —Magnus preguntó mientras que acomodaba sus escasas pertenencias en una esquina de la habitación.

—Nada, no es nada —Sigurd se dio la vuelta y miró la ventana. Debía dejar de pensar en él.

 _¿Cuándo vas a regresar, idiota?,_ se preguntó antes de cerrar momentáneamente los ojos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **V**

Luego de ingresar a su respectivo dormitorio, Tino contempló con curiosidad a Berwald. Todo lo que el humano realizaba lo encontraba fascinante.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en la cama? —Berwald le propuso al darse cuenta de que el muchacho se había quedado parado frente a la puerta.

Tino asintió y se dirigió hacia la misma. No recordaba la última vez que se había acostado sobre una cama. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre la misma ya que era muy cómoda.

—¡Guau! ¡Las camas de los humanos son mil veces mejores que las camas de los dragones! —exclamó el dragón con ganas mientras que seguía rodando por la misma.

—¿Cómo son las camas de los dragones? —El explorador preguntó aunque no estaba realmente seguro de querer saber cómo eran las mismas.

Tino se detuvo y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Bueno, ya sabes, oro, diamantes, piedras brillantes que me gustan… Nada muy fastuoso —Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

No obstante, Berwald no dejó de pensar en la cantidad de dinero que podrían obtener si conseguía alguno de sus tesoros. Sacudió la cabeza, no. Sabía que, o al menos, creía que Tino jamás sería capaz de deshacerse de alguna de sus amadas posesiones y no estaba seguro de querer luchar contra él.

—Vaya… —Se limitó a responder el explorador y se dio la vuelta para acomodar sus pertenencias en la habitación.

—Algún día, te llevaré a mi cueva y te regalaré alguno de mis tesoros favoritos —le prometió. La verdad es que disfrutaba muchísimo de la presencia de Berwald así que supuso que sería una bonita manera de recompensar su buena voluntad de traerlo con él en el viaje.

Berwald se percató de que Tino sonreía y casi podía sentir la felicidad que el dragón experimentaba. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuvo solo en aquella cueva.

—Quiero que te quedes un momento solo, ¿sí? Iré a traer la cena —De su bolso sacó un par de monedas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La razón por la cual no deseaba que lo acompañara era que sus ropas eran demasiado grandes para él y estaba seguro de que, aunque Tino no lo demostraba, era incómodo caminar así.

Tino estaba jugando con las almohadas cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Me quedaré quieto como una roca! —le prometió con determinación. Estaba decidido a no decepcionar a su compañero de aventuras en lo absoluto.

Berwald respiró profundamente, le dirigió una última mirada y salió de la habitación. Consiguió algo de sopa, pan y cerveza. Mientras que compraba los alimentos en la despensa de la posada, estuvo algo inquieto y no dejó de mirar las escaleras, por si el muchacho hubiera decidido cambiar de opinión y le hubiera seguido.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y luego agarró la bandeja que había dejado sobre un mueble cercano. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Tino literalmente no se había movido de su lugar.

—¡Ves, te dije que me quedaría quieto! —exclamó el muchacho orgulloso de sí mismo.

Berwald asintió. No podía dejar de mirarlo de lo adorable que era. Pero sabía que debía alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente.

—Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo —murmuró a modo de incentivarle. Estaba sumamente aliviado.

Sin embargo, la comida pronto captó la atención de Tino. Se puso de pie y fue a investigar la bandeja que había traído el otro.

Berwald dejó la misma sobre la mesa y dejó que el otro la examinara.

Tino agarró una rodaja de pan y la olfateó. Estaba recién horneada y el olor era exquisito.

—Puedes comértelo —El explorador le dijo pues parecía que a Tino se le caía la baba de la boca.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Siempre he querido comer uno de estos! —Apenas terminó de hablar y le dio una fuerte mordida al pan.

Berwald se sentó para comer su cena. Estaba sumamente hambriento después de la aventura de aquel día. Era una comida un poco más aceptable a la que estaba acostumbraba, era un buen cambio.

Mientras que el explorado continuaba comiendo, siguió observando a Tino, quien parecía disfrutar muchísimo del pan.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras que se limpiaba la boca.

—¡Me encanta! ¿Podemos comer más mañana? —A Tino le brillaban los ojos y era imposible que Berwald pudiera decirle que no.

—Por supuesto —Se limitó a decir antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

Terminada la cena, Berwald se quitó la ropa y se acostó. Estaba agotado y quería dormir algunas cuantas horas antes de decidir cuál sería su siguiente aventura.

Pero Tino, tan curioso como siempre, lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. Pronto se percató del enorme tatuaje que cubría la espalda de su compañero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el explorador. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no podría dormir de inmediato.

—Tu tatuaje… —Tino estaba seguro de que había visto esa imagen en algún sitio aunque claramente no podía recordar dónde.

—Tiempo atrás, simplemente apareció —Berwald sabía que aquello sonaba una locura pero al fin y al cabo estaba conversando con un dragón.

Tino estaba hipnotizado. El tatuaje era un enorme escudo dorado con unas palabras en un idioma que sólo los antiguos podrían hablar. Entre ellos, se incluía él. Leyó la inscripción y se quedó asombrado.

—Oh… —Se tapó la boca de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? —Berwald estaba cansado pero no quería ser maleducado.

—Nada, no es nada —Al menos, no podía compartir aquella información con Berwald todavía. Tenía que hablar con Sigurd primero.

—¿Seguro? —El explorador se dio la vuelta y aunque estaban a oscuras, pudo notar que la expresión del otro había cambiado notablemente.

—Tú… —Tino abrió bien los ojos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro. Le acarició una de las mejillas y luego apartó la mano. No, no podía ser él.

—¿Hay algo en mi rostro? —indagó nuevamente Berwald. Había algo extraño en la conducta de Tino.

—No, no es nada. Duerme, deberías hacerlo —Le recomendó el dragón y luego éste se dirigió hacia la ventana. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para sus pensamientos.

Berwald planeó discutirle pero estaba cansado y sus ojos se le cerraban. Así que se dio la vuelta y esperó que nada raro le pasara a su nuevo amigo.

El dragón miró hacia las estrellas. Aquel tatuaje le recordaba a su antiguo compañero. No quería tener ninguna esperanza, la había abandonado mucho tiempo atrás. Cada vez que pensaba en él, sentía una punzada en el corazón. El dolor era tal que hasta le resultaba inaguantable.

Mañana sería otro día y esperaba poder hablar con Sigurd sobre sus inquietudes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

VI

Sigurd estaba intrigado. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser viviente pudiera ser tan fascinante e irritante al mismo tiempo? Estaba a punto de caerse al suelo ya que Magnus estaba usando casi toda la cama para sí mismo.

—¿Podrías dejarme dormir? —Sigurd le rogó pero Magnus estaba profundamente dormido.

Sus ronquidos también le estaban poniendo nervioso.

—Cuando vivía en la cueva, no tenía que lidiar con esto —murmuró para sí mismo.

Pero no iba a permitir que Magnus se saliera con la suya. Esa cama debía ser compartida así que Sigurd empujó al explorador de tal manera que éste cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Magnus sacudió la cabeza y miró por todas partes antes de encontrarse con la mirada del dragón.

—Estás usando toda la cama así que te di una pequeña lección —Sigurd ni siquiera se molestó en disimular lo que había hecho. La cara roja del muchacho le causó cierta gracia.

Magnus se rascó la nuca. Se preguntaba si Berwald estaba teniendo la misma suerte o simplemente le había tocado el dragón malhumorado.

—¿Acaso todos los dragones son así de resentidos? —Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la cama.

Sigurd estuvo a punto de explicar que había conocido a un par de dragones que no eran así, pero aquello era una herida abierta y no quería hablar de algo tan íntimo con Magnus.

—¿Realmente quieres ver cuáles son mis límites? —Sigurd estaba jugando nada más pero quería ver si podía asustarlo. De esa manera, quizás sería un poco más respetuoso.

Pero en lugar de mostrar miedo, Magnus se recostó y le dio la espalda.

—No en este momento. ¡Tal vez en la mañana! —exclamó antes de bostezar. Francamente ni siquiera había entendido la pregunta del otro.

—Espero que estés preparado —Sigurd hizo un ligero puchero. Estaba decepcionado con la reacción de su compañero.

Al cabo de un rato, Sigurd se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. Contempló el cielo con la esperanza de ver lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Aunque, de todas maneras, sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Ni esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se posaron sobre la espalda desnuda de Magnus. Ahí fue cuando se percató del extraño tatuaje y en tan solo un instante, ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, acariciando aquella zona del cuerpo del otro. Las palabras estaban en un idioma que ya se había extinguido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Oye, ¿dónde te hiciste esto? —Sigurd no dejaba de contemplar el escudo rojo que se hallaba allí. Era de un rojo que casi irritaba a la vista. No le importaba demasiado que el otro estaba intentando descansar.

—No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa? —preguntó con desgano el otro. Estaba tan agotado que le daba igual que Sigurd le estuviera tocando de esa manera.

—Sí, sí importa —Sigurd no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No había manera de que Magnus pudiera saber lo que estaba inscripto sobre su espalda. Era muy fascinante.

—¿Podemos discutirlo en la mañana? —le sugirió éste. Realmente estaba demasiado agotado como para mantener una conversación en aquel momento.

Sigurd decidió callarse. Por el tono de voz del otro, se dio cuenta de que estaba molestando. Dejó de tocarle, se recostó e intentó dormir. Aunque ese tatuaje no salía de su cabeza. Debía hablar con Tino cuanto antes.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Magnus y Berwald se reunieron en la primera planta de la posada.

—Te ves como la mierda —Berwald acotó al otro. Ni siquiera estaba insultándolo, es que de verdad el otro se veía bastante mal.

—Tú siempre te ves como la mierda, pero al menos tengo la decencia de callármelo —contestó Magnus irritado. Había sido una terrible noche y no le molestaba demostrarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan irritado? Por lo general eres… En fin —Berwald se encogió de hombros. No podía creer que por una vez, los papeles se habían intercambiado:—Te hace falta un trago aunque son las siete de la mañana —añadió.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y bostezó.

—Cierto dragón no dejó que durmiese —contestó mientras que limpiaba uno de sus ojos:—Veo que tú has tenido mejor suerte —le dijo.

Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo en dirección a las habitaciones donde los dragones estaban esperando.

—¿Crees que se van a quedar quietos? —Berwald estaba algo preocupado. Tino le había rogado para poder acompañarlo, pero luego le recordó que las ropas que estaba usando eran demasiado grandes para él y no quería que ocurriera ningún accidente.

—Deberían. Eso espero —Magnus se estiró y volvió a bostezar.

Tino abrió la puerta ligeramente y cuando se aseguró de que los dos hombres se habían retirado, se escabulló en la siguiente habitación.

—¡Deberíamos seguirlos! —exclamó el dragón sin siquiera saludar al otro.

Sin embargo, Sigurd no estaba de humor para ello.

—No podemos salir de esta manera —le recordó.

Tino ladeó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo a la otra criatura pero no estaba seguro si debía hacer algún comentario al respecto.

—Podemos transformarnos —sugirió Tino con una sonrisa.

Pero Sigurd negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

Tino se sentó en el suelo e hizo un puchero, pues realmente quería seguirlos. No quería estar encerrado allí.

—¿Y si no regresan? —Tino estaba preocupado de que Berwald y Magnus los abandonaran allí.

—Por supuesto que lo van a hacer —Sigurd intentó calmar al otro dragón. Se dio cuenta pronto de que Tino estaba ansioso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Tino se arrastró hasta estar sentado frente a Sigurd.

—Bueno, si de verdad tienes miedo de que no vuelvan, hay una forma de asegurarnos de que sí van a regresar —Sigurd se puso de pie —Sígueme —De todas maneras, él también deseaba salir de aquel dormitorio.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer las compras para las ropas de Sigurd y Tino, los dos aventureros regresaron a la posada. Se detuvieron en la entrada para descansar.

—¿No te sientes observado? —Magnus le preguntó repentinamente al otro.

—Es tu imaginación, de verdad necesitas dormir —Berwald le contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

Los dos ingresaron a la posada y cuando cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, se hallaron con una sorpresa. O mejor dicha, con la ausencia de una.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar —Berwald respiró profundamente. Tino se había escapado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Magnus antes de dejar las bolsas sobre el piso y salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, una vez que salieron nuevamente, una suave voz les llamó.

—¿Nos estaban buscando? —preguntó Sigurd, algo entretenido con la reacción de aquellos dos hombres.

Magnus y Berwald miraron a su alrededor pero no encontraban la fuente de aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué tal si miran arriba? —Sugirió una segunda voz.

Los dos dragones estaban sentados sobre el techo mientras que aguardaban por los dos aventureros y habían aprovechado para conversar sobre algunas cuestiones.

Tanto Berwald como Magnus suspiraron por el alivio que sintieron en aquel momento.

Una vez que las dos criaturas se hubieran cambiado y puesto sus nuevas ropas, se reunieron en la habitación de Magnus para discutir sobre su nuevo destino. Un enorme mapa estaba desplegado sobre el suelo.

—Bueno, tenemos que decidir nuestro nuevo rumbo —Ni él ni Berwald sabían con seguridad hacia donde dirigirse.

Sigurd se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a los demás.

—¿Puedo sugerir un lugar? —preguntó:—Hay un sitio que tengo en mente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Tino observó el lugar donde Sigurd estaba señalando en el mapa y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No. De ninguna manera —dijo el muchacho y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás:—No vamos a llevarlos ahí —Tino frunció el entrecejo.

—Tino, no hagas esto, por favor —Sigurd le suplicó. El que Tino hubiera aparecido y no solamente eso, acompañarlos ya era de por sí un problema. No quería que se añadiese otro si podía evitarlo.

—Sigurd, por favor, piénsalo mejor —Tino no estaba dispuesto a ceder su posición. No quería discutir tan abiertamente con el otro pero era capaz de hacerlo con tal de no tener que ir a ese lugar.

Magnus y Berwald estaban allí, parados y en silencio, observando a los dos dragones discutir.

—¿Vamos a ver cómo dos dragones pelean en vivo y en directo? —Magnus le preguntó en susurros al otro:—Porque me olvidé de la cerveza y las palomitas de maíz.

—Me preocupa más el hecho de que podamos convertirnos en pollos asados si llegan a una pelea —admitió Berwald sin apartar la mirada de las dos criaturas.

Ninguno de los dos dragones estaba dispuesto a contemplar el punto de vista del otro.

—Tino, tenemos que ir allí —Sigurd le suplicó una vez más. ¿Acaso debía arrodillarse para que dijera que sí? Su orgullo de dragón se lo impedía pero si Tino no cambiaba de opinión, quizás tendría que hacerlo.

—Sigurd, creo que es una pésima idea. Es un lugar… —Tino se negó a describirlo. Estaba preocupado por los dos humanos y además temía los recuerdos que le podrían asaltar al llegar a ese sitio.

El mencionado respiró profundamente y luego contempló a los dos exploradores.

—Sé que esto va a sonar grosero, pero necesito un momento a solas con Tino —les pidió a ambos.

—¡Oigan, se suponen que ustedes nos iban a seguir a nosotros, no al revés! —Magnus se quejó pues estaba completamente desconcertado.

—De todas las ideas que has tenido, hacer enojar un dragón será la más estúpida de todas —le recordó Berwald antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta para marcharse.

—Sólo necesito cinco minutos —añadió Sigurd, esperando convencer a Magnus.

Tino miraba desde su rincón toda la situación. Trató de adivinar lo que se proponía hacer Sigurd, pero no lo entendía. Una mera charla no iba a convencerle.

—Vamos —Berwald jaló a Magnus quien todavía estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que todo estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Sigurd respiró profundamente. Había esperado el momento perfecto para confesarle a Tino lo que había visto.

—Hay una buena razón por la que quiero ir allí —Sigurd se rascó la nuca antes de continuar:—Magnus tiene un tatuaje en la espalda. Uno que cubre toda su espalda, como una especie de escudo de un color rojo escarlata —Se quedó callado esperando la reacción de Tino.

Éste se sorprendió y se calmó un poco más. Inclusive su expresión se suavizó.

—Berwald tiene uno parecido —Tino ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera comprender su significado:—Pero es de un color dorado —comentó y luego se mordió el labio inferior:—¿Tú crees qué…? —Dejó la pregunta al aire, como si no se animara a terminarla.

Sigurd asintió y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Es por eso que tenemos que ir a ese lugar. Tal vez sólo encontraron un par de imágenes en un libro viejo y se tatuaron porque… —Sigurd se encogió de hombros:—O tal vez ellos… —Sigurd se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo.

Tino lo comprendió al instante.

—Tenemos que protegerlos entonces —comentó el muchacho antes de sentarse a su lado:—Ése lugar no es para humanos —explicó:—No sé ni siquiera por qué ese lugar aparece en el mapa. Se supone que está protegido para que no fuese encontrado —añadió.

Sigurd estaba de acuerdo. Había muchas cuestiones que le gustaría comprender. Ese rojo escarlata en la espalda de Magnus le recordaba a las escamas de su viejo compañaero. Quizás solamente se trataba de una mera coincidencia. Pero estaba seguro de que Magnus compartía más de una característica con éste.

Sin embargo, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Tal vez eran simples estafadores.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que nos sacaremos unas cuantas dudas de encima —Sigurd explicó. Además, hacía tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar y ansiaba verlo de vuelta.

En aquel momento, Magnus golpeó la puerta e ingresó al dormitorio.

—¡Ding, dong! ¡El tiempo se acabó! —Lo anunció tan fuerte que quizás todo el piso le había escuchado.

—En ocasiones como éstas, me pregunto por qué te sigo —Berwald negó con la cabeza por la vergüenza que le producía el otro.

Magnus ignoró por completo el comentario de su amigo y fue directo al grano.

—Entonces ¿qué han decidido? —preguntó mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Aunque estaba claro cuál había sido el resultado ya que los dos parecían estar más calmados.

—Creo que es un buen lugar para ir a explorar —Tino respondió con una voz monótona.

Sigurd le dio un codazo para que se mostrara más entusiasmado. Tenía que vender la idea a los dos exploradores.

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde compraron este mapa? —Sigurd estaba intrigado ya que no era un mapa cualquiera. Estaba casi seguro que contenía una especie de magia ancestral.

—Un viejo nos lo vendió en el camino. En realidad, nos lo regaló. Quería deshacerse del mapa por alguna razón —Magnus se encogió de hombros:—¿Quién rayos quiere tirar un mapa en el medio de la nada? —preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Un viejo? —Sigurd estaba más interesado. Volvió a mirar el mapa y pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre el mismo. No le cabía dudas, era un mapa mágico. No era detectaba a simple vista pero contenía secretos que un mapa normal no mostraría.

—También nos dio este libro —Berwald fue hacia su morral y sacó el mismo:—He intentado descifrar su contenido pero esta en una lengua muerta —Le entregó el libro a Tino para que lo examinara.

Sigurd se acercó al otro dragón para ver de cerca el libro en cuestión.

Tino hojeó con mucho cuidado el texto ya que las hojas eran muy frágiles. Eran tan antiguas como ellos dos, como mínimo. Los dibujos le llamaron la atención y señaló uno en particular a Sigurd.

—Maldición —Sigurd no pudo ocultar su asombro y comenzaba a sospechar sobre la identidad de aquel anciano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Magnus notó que los dos dragones estaban preocupados.

—Nada, nada —Sigurd cerró repentinamente el libro y se lo devolvió a Berwald:—Mantenlo en un lugar seguro —le recomendó.

Magnus respiró profundamente. Los dragones estaban siendo evasivos por alguna razón.

—Al menos, ¿podrían explicarnos qué hay de interesante en ese lugar? —Magnus preguntó. No esperaba ninguna respuesta directa, le resultaba obvio que aunque hiciera esa pregunta mil veces, no iba a conseguir lo que quería.

—¡Muchos, muchos tesoros! ¡Tantos tesoros que ningún dragón podría resguardar por sí mismo! ¡Tesoros que el mundo nunca ha visto! —Trató de demostrar un mayor entusiasmo pero Sigurd estuvo a punto de darle otro codazo. Claramente no servía como actor.

Magnus y Berwald intercambiaron miradas, sin saber realmente qué creer.

—En fin, les aseguramos que vamos a protegerlos. No pueden quejarse, nadie ha tenido un dragón como guardia personal —Sigurd explicó.

—¿Y cómo se llama el lugar? —Berwald arqueó una de sus cejas. Se dio cuenta que hasta aquel momento no habían mencionado el nombre del sitio.

—¿De verdad interesa? —Tino le restó importancia:—No es necesario saberlo —añadió entre risas nerviosas.

Los dos exploradores dudaban cada vez más de los dos dragones por lo que Sigurd se vio obligado a confesarlo.

—No es tan malo como suena —Miró a Tino en busca de apoyo. Éste asintió y Sigurd continuó:—Se llama el Infierno de Dragones.

* * *

Los siguientes capítulos son más divertidos, lo prometo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Magnus y Berwald intercambiaron miradas sin decir nada. Estaban atónitos.

—Pensé que eran exploradores —Sigurd dijo con decepción:—Entonces vamos y exploremos —insistió al ver que los dos hombres tenían dudas al respecto.

—Eh… —Magnus se rascó la nuca, tratando de pensar en algo pero no podía pensar en ninguna excusa:—Supongo que es un lugar genial —Se rió nerviosamente.

—Entonces ¿por qué se llama el Infierno de Dragones? —Berwald se atrevió hacer la pregunta que evidentemente Magnus no pudo realizar.

—Porque a la gente de la antigüedad le gustaban los nombres estrafalarios —Tino se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a citar:—Ya sabes, como esa famosa cueva, "El grito de la vieja" o el "Desierto de la Muerte". Son sólo estúpidos nombres —añadió sin darle mucha importancia.

Magnus volvió a mirar a su compañero.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Lo peor que podría suceder es que nos caigamos y suframos una horripilante muerte —Magnus comentó como si fuera algo de lo más normal y cotidiano.

Sigurd rodó los ojos al escuchar semejante declaración. Se acercó a Magnus y le pinchó la mejilla para llamarle la atención.

—Vamos a protegerles, idiotas. No pueden pedir mejores guardianes que dos dragones mágicos —Le siguió tironeando de la piel hasta que la misma se tornó roja.

Berwald terminó accediendo.

—Supongo que lo único que tenemos por perder es nuestra vida —comentó antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

—¡Sí, ese es el espíritu! —exclamó Tino antes de agarrar la mano de Berwald con firmeza:—¡Haré lo mejor que pueda para protegerte! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Berwald se limitó a a asentir avergonzado.

Después de discutir unos cuantos detalles más, decidieron salir al día siguiente. Más que nada porque los dragones temían que los dos exploradores cambiaran de opinión.

Esa noche, tras asegurarse de que Berwald y Magnus estaban durmiendo profundamente, las dos criaturas se subieron al techo para hablar un poco más.

—¿Crees que vamos a encontrar nuevos huevos? Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que alguien como nosotros ha nacido —Tino le preguntó al otro dragón. Miró por todas partes por si acaso, pese a que había pasado casi diez minutos observando como Berwald dormía.

—Eso espero. Quiero leer ese libro que tiene Berwald, pero temo que los humanos comiencen a sospechar —respondió Sigurd al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la luna llena que alumbraba la noche.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio. Tino puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sigurd y se relajó antes de plantearle una nueva interrogante.

—¿Crees que ellos van a volver algún día? —Tino sabía que no era una pregunta muy discreta pero Sigurd era el único que podía realmente entender sus sentimientos. Año tras año, década tras década, siglo tras siglo, seguían aguardando por el nuevo renacimiento de sus antiguos compañeros.

—Yo… —Sigurd se mordió la lengua. Cada año que pasaba, su esperanza se desvanecía un poco más. Aunque en su interior algo le decía que no se diera aún por vencido.

Tino retiró la cabeza del hombro del otro y la sacudió. Luego sonrió tristemente.

—Lo extraño mucho. No era un buen conversador pero sabía escuchar todas mis locas aventuras. Nunca me reprochaba nada —Bajó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a comenzar a lagrimear y se puso a jugar con sus dedos. A pesar del tiempo, el dolor seguía como si la pérdida hubiera sucedido ayer.

—Mierda, Tino. Vas a hacer que llore también —Sigurd se quejó ya que eso le hizo recordar a cierto dragón rojo que vislumbraba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él:—Era un tonto. Cuestionaba muchas veces su inteligencia pero siempre me acompañaba y era muy generoso con todos —Apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras pues la voz le temblaba.

Podía recordar con lucidez las estúpidas bromas que le solía contar o cómo le gustaba demostrar lo fuerte que era. Aunque no quería admitirlo del todo, había algo en Magnus que le recordaba a aquella criatura.

Silencio nuevamente.

Tino, por su lado, no dejaba de pensar en aquel tatuaje que se hallaba en la espalda de Berwald. Cerró los ojos por un instante y lo primero que le vino a la mente era aquel dragón dorado acostado a su lado. Por unos momentos, pensó que podía incluso tocarlo.

—Ve a descansar, Tino —le pidió Sigurd. Ambos estaban agotados y no encontraba mucho sentido en rememorar un pasado tan doloroso.

—¿Te sientes listo para ir ahí de nuevo? —Tino le preguntó. Desde aquel acontecimiento que les había marcado de por vida, no habían puesto un sólo pie en aquel valle.

—Ya veremos… —Sigurd se levantó y fue a recostarse al lado de Magnus. Aunque sea necesitaba dormir un par de horas.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos dragones pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche. Una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción se había apoderado de ambos. Lo único que les reconfortaba era la esperanza.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, se pusieron en camino.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Magnus le preguntó a Sigurd. A pesar de que seguía desconfiando del lugar a donde se dirigían, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenía ese sitio para atraer a los dos dragones.

—Sólo confía en mí —Sigurd hizo una señal para que los tres le siguieran.

—Eso no es algo que alguien digno de confianza diría… —Magnus no se animó a decir nada más cuando vio la mirada asesina que Sigurd le dirigía. Tragó saliva y se puso a caminar con el resto.

Tino se acercó a Berwald, ya que se dio cuenta que aún mantenía sus dudas al respecto.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Aunque no parezca, soy bastante fuerte —A pesar de que sonaba a que estaba alardeando, Tino sólo quería que el otro se sintiera más seguro.

—¿De verdad? —Berwald estaba intrigado.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ya te lo demostraré —Tino le guiñó y continuó su camino.

De vez en cuando, Sigurd y Tino intercambiaban miradas. Resultaba evidente de que estaban ansiosos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sigurd podía disimular mejor pero a Tino comenzaban a asaltarle las dudas. ¿Y si los dos exploradores tenían razón? Estaban poniendo en peligro sus vidas por algo que las dos criaturas no tenían certeza alguna.

Al cabo de unas cuatro horas de caminata por el bosque, llegaron a un campo abierto.

—Magnus y Berwald, ¿podrían cerciorarse de que nadie nos esté siguiendo? —Sigurd les preguntó. No estaba seguro si con ello conseguiría distraerles pero tenía que intentarlo.

Las sospechas de Magnus aumentaron pero se contuvo.

—No es que llevemos mucho dinero con nosotros —Berwald objetó. Arqueó una de sus cejas, estaba seguro de que Sigurd se traía algo entre manos.

—¡Por favor! No les estamos pidiendo mucho, sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no nos haya seguido nadie —Tino se abalanzó sobre Berwald y le agarró de las manos, mirándole con cara de un cachorro triste.

Sigurd sonrió en su interior, Tino lo había logrado.

Berwald, por supuesto, no pudo rechazar semejante petición. Lo único que esperaba era encontrar a los dragones en aquel lugar.

Una vez que los dos exploradores se hubieran retirado, Sigurd y Tino comenzaron a desvestirse con rapidez.

Mientras que Magnus y Berwald revisaban los alrededores, ambos escucharon un peculiar sonido que provenía del lugar donde habían dejado a los dragones. Ambos se dieron la vuelta de inmediato y salieron corriendo hacia el campo abierto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron allí, lo primero que vieron fueron las ropas sobre el suelo.

—¡Sabía que estaban tramando algo! —Magnus exclamó con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo, un repentino fuerte viento le derrumbó.

—¿Tanto te cuesta en confiar en nosotros? —le preguntó una voz gutural.

Magnus reconocía esa voz. La había escuchado en esa cueva, un par de días atrás. Levantó la mirada y ante él, se encontraba el enorme dragón azul, quien lo estaba juzgando con la mirada.

—Berwald, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —Magnus no recordaba que Sigurd fuera tan grande. O quizás la sorpresa era tal, que le parecía de un tamaño descomunal. Las alas abiertas le daban un aspecto aún más terrible.

—Sí —Berwald también había caído por culpa del aleteo de Sigurd. No dejaba de contemplar a al otro dragón, cuyo tono de escamas era extremadamente parecido al cielo.

Tino descendió y replegó las alas por un instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Creían que íbamos a ir caminando hasta el Infierno de Dragones? —Tino ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

Berwald y Magnus intercambiaron miradas. Nunca se habían imaginado que algún día tendrían la oportunidad de montar dragones.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

El vuelo fue extremadamente incómodo tanto para dragones como para los dos humanos.

Para sorpresa de Magnus y Berwald, los dragones comenzaron a separarse lentamente. El primero se dio cuenta que repentinamente existía una gran distancia entre él y su amigo, lo cual le alarmó.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone qué está pasando? —preguntó a los gritos, mientras que se aferraba a las escamas de la espalda del animal.

Sin embargo, Sigurd no le respondió.

Magnus, entonces, pensó en preguntárselo a Tino. No obstante, a esas alturas, Tino y Berwald estaban a una distancia mucho mayor y estaba seguro de que Tino no iba a poder escucharle. El hombre estaba desconcertado. ¿Acaso les habían tendido una trampa?

No le quedó de otra más que esperar hasta que aterrizaran.

—Aférrate a mi cuello con fuerza —Le pidió la criatura mientras que lentamente ya iba descendiendo.

—¡Ahora sí me hablas! —Magnus se quejó pero hizo caso al dragón y se sujetó del mismo.

El aterrizaje fue bastante duro, lo suficiente como para que Magnus creyese que en cualquier momento iba a caerse de la espalda del otro. Cuando el dragón finalmente se detuvo, el muchacho se quedó un largo rato ahí, tratando de olvidar el susto que acababa de tener.

—Ya te puedes bajar —Sigurd le indicó mientras que se acostaba al suelo, aguardando que el explorador pisara tierra.

Magnus salió corriendo y se aferró a un árbol por unos cuantos minutos. No le había desagradado del todo el vuelo, pero agradecía finalmente poder pisar tierra firme.

Sigurd aprovechó la oportunidad para transformarse nuevamente en humano. Una enorme polvareda surgió y Magnus comenzó a toser. El dragón, en cambio, parecía impasible.

—No fue tan malo —dijo al rato. Por lo general, solía volar a mayor velocidad y a mayor altura, pero había sido o al menos, tratado de ser considerado con el humano e intentó que fuera lo más seguro para éste.

—¡Trataste de hacer un giro de 360 grados conmigo en tu espalda! —le reclamó Magnus, quien seguía lívido.

—Te agarré cuando te caíste, estás haciendo un gran escándalo por nada —Sigurd le restó importancia y se acercó al explorador.

Si no fuera porque seguía algo nervioso, Magnus hubiera sido capaz de contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Sigurd. Aunque no era precisamente musculoso, era una buena forma de recrear la vista. Su piel era tan blanca como el mármol y no había un solo pelo que la invadiera. En otro momento, hubiese creído que era perfecto.

Magnus se dio cuenta pronto de que estaban solos. Si bien había visto que Tino y Berwald se habían alejado, pensó que tal vez iban a aterrizar cerca de ahí. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de los bichos y de algunas aves.

—¿Dónde están Berwald y Tino? No me respondiste hace rato del porqué se estaban alejando —Magnus recordó de pronto la razón por la cual había comenzado a preocuparse.

—Dame mi ropa de vuelta y te lo explicaré —Sigurd no planeaba decírselo todo. Sólo lo suficiente para que se calmara. Por el momento, necesitaba vestirse. A diferencia de su cuerpo de dragón, el cual no necesitaba nada para calentarse, el cuerpo humano necesitaba cubrirse. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del frío que hacía en aquella región.

—Cierto, cierto —Magnus puso su morral sobre el suelo y después de buscar por un par de minutos, le entregó su ropa al dragón.

El explorador dio un par de pasos por ahí, mientras que aguardaba que Sigurd estuviera listo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Era la primera vez que se separaba así de su mejor amigo en mucho tiempo. Quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado.

—Tino aterrizó más allá, al otro lado del río, porque no había espacio suficiente para que los dos nos bajemos. Uno de los dos se hubiera lastimado las alas con algún árbol —Sigurd explicó después de vestirse:—Ya nos encontraremos en un par de días —le prometió.

Magnus comenzó a creer que los dragones habían estado buscando una excusa para salir de sus cuevas e ir a una aventura, y encontraron en ellos un buen motivo. No es que lo estuviera pasando tan mal, de todas maneras.

—Las cosas que hago por el dinero y la fama —Magnus se dio la vuelta y le sonrió:—En fin. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó impaciente.

—Vamos a armar nuestro campamento —Sigurd contempló el cielo por un rato:—Va a anochecer pronto y necesitamos un buen resguardo —El dragón comenzó a moverse para buscar el sitio apropiado.

Magnus pronto lo siguió, un tanto sorprendido. Había creído que empezarían su aventura apenas llegaran al lugar.

—Espera, entonces, ¿vamos a pasar la noche separados? ¿Cómo sabemos que ellos están bien? —Magnus continuó con su interrogatorio.

Sigurd se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Respiró profundamente. Sabía que debía ser paciente con él, sobre todo, porque le estaba ocultando información. Se preguntaba si Magnus sería capaz de perdonarle una vez que le revelara la verdadera razón por la cual estaban allí.

—Berwald está en muy buenas manos. Sé que Tino parece… —Sigurd buscó la palabra más adecuada para describirle sin ofenderle:—Bueno, no es la luz más brillante del firmamento pero te aseguro que es bastante fuerte y podrá protegerle en caso de que algo salga mal —le aseguró:—Tino casi incendió una villa porque... —Se calló:—Bueno, ya entiendes lo que quiero decir —Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

Magnus se quedó en su sitio, meditando sobre aquellas palabras.

—Tino no parece ser de aquellos que haría tal cosa. En cambio, tú… —Pero Magnus fue incapaz de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Sigurd volvió a girarse y esta vez, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tino es la clase de dragón que realmente no quieres hacer enojar —Sigurd sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo pero era evidente que Magnus necesitaba que lo explicase todo:—Cierto, estuve a punto de devorarte. Pero si a Tino no le hubiere caído en gracia Berwald o tú, serían humanos a la parrilla —Con esta advertencia, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

Cuando llegaron a un sitio remoto, Magnus armó la tienda. Aunque estaba seguro de que nunca había estado allí, el lugar le parecía conocido. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Tal vez simplemente estaba alucinando.

" _Esperaré por ti"_

Magnus miró por todas partes. Estaba seguro de que alguien le acababa de susurrar esa frase. Contempló a Sigurd quien había armado una fogata y ahora estaba sentado delante de la misma.

—¿Me hablaste, Sigurd? —le preguntó desconcertado. No había otra explicación lógica, ¿cierto?

—No, no dije nada —El dragón arqueó una de sus cejas. Era aún muy pronto para confirmar su sospecha.

—Tal vez me desorienté durante el vuelo —Magnus masajeó sus sienes antes de sentarse. Debía ser el cansancio.

—¿Por qué no descansas? Mañana tendremos que hacer una larga caminata hasta el centro del lugar —Sigurd le recomendó. Sería muy extenuante para Magnus y Sigurd quería que conservara toda la energía posible. Se sentía culpable pero era algo que debía hacerse.

Magnus se sentó y luego de unos cuantos minutos con los ojos cerrados, miró a Sigurd.

—Pero te vas a quedar solo y te vas a aburrir —Magnus comenzaba a tener una fuerte jaqueca pero trataba de mantener una sonrisa frente al otro.

—Ve a descansar, no te preocupes por mí —Sigurd insistió. Agradecía el sentimiento pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

El explorador intentó demostrar que estaba bien pero el dolor era insoportable. Se levantó y miró al dragón una última vez.

—No quiero dejarte solo —Magnus suspiró y luego ingresó a la tienda. Se tiró sobre la improvisada cama. De repente, se sintió muy, muy cansado.

Sigurd abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Por alguna razón, resonaron en su interior. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, Magnus sonaba igual que su antiguo compañero.

Antes que se diera cuenta, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Lo añoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por cierto, antes que me olvide… —Magnus había conseguido las fuerzas para levantarse una vez más. Sin embargo, dejó de lado lo que iba a decir cuando vio el estado en el que se hallaba Sigurd:—¿Qué ocurre? Sabía que no debía dejarte solo —Se sentó rápidamente a su lado.

Sigurd no quería la lástima de nadie y se limpió rápidamente el rostro.

—No es nada. No has visto nada —le aseguró. Estaba sumamente avergonzado. Era la primera vez que un humano le veía en ese estado. Quería que la tierra le engullese en ese instante.

—Sí, lo he visto todo —Tras acomodarse a su lado, le tomó de la mano:—Así que, señor Soy-Un-Dragón-Muy-Orgulloso, tienes que decirme que te pasa —le pidió.

Sigurd miró a Magnus y por un breve instante, vio la imagen de su antiguo compañero. Las alas rojas abiertas, listas para emprender vuelo y el hocico siempre altivo, con sus ojos azules que adornaban su rostro. Negó con la cabeza. Su mente estaba jugando trucos con él.

—Te ves mucho más pálido de lo que ya eres. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma —Magnus volvió a masajear sus sienes, esperando que el dolor se aliviara un poco.

Sigurd ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. Había creído que aquella aventura no le afectaría tan pronto. Tenía que pensar en una excusa rápida porque sentía como si Magnus fuera capaz de leerle la mente.

—Estoy agotado. Extraño mi cueva —mintió. Sigurd quiso golpearse la cabeza varias veces tras decir tal cosa.

—¿Por qué no nos acostamos? Puedes dormir entre mis brazos —Magnus le ofreció antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano. Ambos necesitaban de afecto, pensó:—Prometo no sobrepasarme —añadió.

El dragón dudó pero terminó aceptando la oferta.

Ya en la tienda, acostados, Sigurd se recostó sobre el pecho de Magnus. Era increíblemente cálido, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo del todo. Sentía como si pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre. Le daba una seguridad que hacía siglos que no había experimentado.

—Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, voy a rostizarte —le advirtió Sigurd. Le daba vergüenza admitir que estaba muy cómodo y que hubiera deseado hacerlo con anterioridad.

—No te preocupes —Magnus le respondió mientras que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello con cariño. Era una sensación sumamente reconfortante. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tendría un dragón entre sus brazos?

De repente, sintió que su pecho estaba mojado. Miró hacia arriba pensando que estaba lloviendo y que el techo de la tienda estaba rota. Pero no. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sigurd había escondido su rostro y estaba llorando silenciosamente. Magnus pensó en decir algo al respecto pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento.

—¿Sabes? Me parece que la tienda tiene agujeros. Están cayendo algunas gotas de lluvia —murmuró para sí antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Berwald estaba tan confundido como Magnus en ese momento. Cuando Tino comenzó a apartarse del otro dragón, sin ninguna explicación, el explorador se preocupó bastante. Aquello no estaba en los planes.

—Tino, ¿qué está pasando? —le cuestionó pero debido al ruido que las alas producían, el dragón no le escuchó. O tal vez le escuchó pero prefirió no contestarle.

El hombre no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía hacer en ese momento. No podía saltar obviamente desde esa altura. Aunque confiaba plenamente en Tino, aquel cambio de dirección había sido totalmente inesperado. ¿A dónde se estaban yendo en realidad? Miró por sus alrededores y el otro dragón se veía cada vez más lejano.

Cuando finalmente Tino aterrizó, Berwald caminó un par de metros, completamente ignorando al dragón. No estaba en un lugar conocido y evidentemente no había forma de escaparse de allí. Su única opción era rogar que Tino supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Berwald? —Tino ya se había transformado en su forma humana. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el mencionado estaba en su propio mundo. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del explorador con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

Berwald se dio la vuelta y contempló por unos minutos al dragón. Aunque seguía desconcertado por aquel cambio brusco en los planes, se percató de que no podía enojarse con él en lo absoluto. Además se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por culpa de que la temperatura había descendido.

Bajó su mochila sobre el suelo y luego le entregó su ropa a Tino.

De inmediato, se dio la vuelta para que el muchacho pudiera vestirse. Se dedicó, mientras tanto, a examinar el ambiente. Se acercó a la planta más cercana, nunca había visto una como ésa en su vida.

—Lo siento. Debí habértelo dicho antes de emprender el vuelo —Tino efectivamente había escuchado la pregunta que Berwald había hecho pero le había sido imposible contestarle. Había tantas cosas que deseaba contarle pero que no podía o sencillamente no sabía cómo hacerlo, sin que el explorador se asustara o creyese que estaba loco.

—¿Dónde están Sigurd y Magnus? —Berwald ansiaba saber si su amigo estaba bien. En ocasiones, le irritaba pero no le deseaba el mal. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces no le deseaba el mal.

Tino se sentía bastante mal por haberle ocultado la verdad. Jugó con sus dedos por unos minutos mientras que contemplaba el suelo, pensando en cómo responder.

—En el otro lado del valle… —Tino estaba evitando el contacto visual con el otro, ya que no soportaba la idea de que éste estuviera enfadado con él, aunque sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo.

Berwald no respondió. Se sentó sobre un tronco y pensó en el motivo por el cual estaban allí. ¿Habían tomado la decisión correcta en aceptar el plan de los dragones? Al fin y al cabo, se dedicaban a las aventuras y ésta ciertamente era una.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —Tino estaba preocupado por la falta de respuesta del otro. Sabía que era menos conversador que el otro, pero de todas maneras su silencio le incomodaba.

—No —Berwald sacudió la cabeza suavemente:—No es nada —No quería comentarle sobre sus dudas.

Sin embargo, el dragón no estaba convencido en lo absoluto. Se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó de las manos.

—Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada aquí. Nos hemos separado porque de ése modo, podemos explorar más terreno —Tino suspiró. Su consciencia le decía que debía contarle toda la verdad, pero todavía no era el momento:—Y no hay suficiente espacio para que los dos aterricemos al mismo tiempo —añadió.

Berwald observó con atención las facciones de Tino. Parecía que estaba siendo sincero con él.

—¿Estamos buscando algo en particular? —Berwald aprovechó para hacerle esa pregunta. Aquello no era simplemente un paseo. Había un motivo en particular por el cual los dragones habían elegido aquel lugar.

Tino estaba en una encrucijada. Debió haber esperado esa pregunta. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué responder? Se suponía que cuando llegara el momento… Pero no. Él deseaba ganarse la confianza de Berwald. Realmente le gustaba su compañía y no quería que su amistad se fuera al tacho por culpa de tanto misterio.

—Bueno… —Tino se sentó sobre el tronco donde también estaba Berwald:—Sigurd mencionó que es posible que haya uno o dos huevos de dragones por aquí. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que un dragón nació —Suspiró. Ahora venía la parte difícil:—Además quiero saber si tu tatuaje tiene un significado.

Berwald arqueó una de sus cejas. No estaba seguro de cómo responder ante semejantes revelaciones.

—¡No te preocupes por Magnus! Está a salvo con Sigurd —Tino le aseguró mientras que le daba palmaditas sobre la rodilla.

—¿Crees que ese tatuaje significa algo? —Había demasiada información que procesar y Berwald quería asegurarse de haberla entendido por completo.

Tino ansiaba decirle tantas cosas, como la forma en que le recordaba a su antiguo compañero, lo seguro que se sentía a su lado, esa conexión especial que había entre ellos y que era eso lo que precisamente les había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, no lo hacía porque tal vez Berwald pensaría que estaba loco o que estaba viendo cosas, simplemente porque extrañaba demasiado al dragón dorado.

El muchacho respiró profundamente. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte cuando estaba a su lado.

—Ese color… —Tino miró al cielo por un instante antes de observar a su interlocutor:—Él tiene… —Sacudió la cabeza, se había equivocado de tiempo. A pesar de los siglos que habían transcurrido, le costaba trabajo aceptarlo:—Sus escamas eran del mismo color —explicó finalmente.

Berwald acarició una de las mejillas de Tino con cariño. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

El dragón abrió los ojos ampliamente. Por unos segundos, vio la imagen de su compañero al lado de Berwald. Era imposible que eso sucediera, pero estaba seguro que era su figura. El animal movió la cabeza antes de desvanecerse.

—Lo encontrarás de nuevo —El explorador le prometió aunque no sabía de dónde venía esa certeza.

Tino se mantuvo callado. Seguía asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Instintivamente se arrojó a los brazos del otro.

Éste permitió que se desahogara sin preguntarle nada en lo absoluto. Era evidente que todavía era un tema muy susceptible para Tino. Aquello no era simplemente amistad. Estaba casi seguro de que Tino había amado a su compañero con todas sus fuerzas.

El dragón se sentía como si fuera el ser más patético del mundo. Siglos y siglos habían transcurrido, y todavía no había sido capaz de olvidarse de él.

—¿Crees que soy un tonto? —El dragón le cuestionó.

—No —Berwald acarició el cabello del muchacho con ternura. Sentía una debilidad por él que no conseguía comprender del todo:—Creo que es bueno que sigas manteniendo las esperanzas.

Tino dejó de sollozar y levantó la mirada. Luego sonrió al otro.

—Espero que algún día tengas la oportunidad de conocerlo —Tino se separó del otro y luego se estiró. En realidad, tenía sus dudas sobre ello. ¿Y si Berwald era él…? Negó con la cabeza. Era su imaginación.

Berwald se mantuvo sentado sobre el tronco mientras que veía cómo el atardecer llegaba a su fin.

—iré a cazar algo para nuestra cena —Tino necesitaba una excusa para estar solo por unos minutos. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Se preguntaba, entre otras cosas, si Sigurd estaba en las mismas.

—Yo prepararé la tienda —Berwald se paró y fue a buscar sus pertenencias para preparar el campamento.

Tino sonrió.

—Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no lo crees? Como si... —No podía disimular lo mucho que disfrutaba estar a su lado. Se lamentaba que los humanos tuviesen tan poco tiempo de vida:—Olvídalo, vendré pronto.

Luego de cenar, los dos se dirigieron a la tienda. Berwald se recostó e intentó descansar, pero su mente continuaba divagando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Se preguntaba qué haría una vez que se separaran. Porque estaba seguro de que aquello iba a ocurrir, tarde o temprano. Lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de estar consciente de ello, seguía encariñándose con él.

De repente, sintió un par de manos sobre su pecho. Tino apartó la sábana y se acurrucó con el explorador. Sabía que estaba saliendo de los límites, pero sólo sería una noche. Necesitaba de su calor.

—Espero que no te moleste —Tino colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro. Era tan cómodo.

Berwald no tenía el corazón para rechazarle y después de todo, no le importaba su cercanía. No significaba nada.

Tino levantó la mirada y se percató de que el otro estaba pensativo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Tino se mordió los labios. Tal vez se estaba extralimitando.

—Me estaba preguntando… —Berwald estaba avergonzado. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado. Sin embargo, con el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, no estaba seguro de querer desprenderse de Tino cuando el momento lo requiriese:—¿Seremos amigos para siempre?

Al dragón le sorprendió aquella pregunta y luego asintió.

—Siempre seremos amigos. No importa lo que pase —Le prometió. Tino seguía experimentando aquella extraña sensación en su interior. Pero sabía que el explorador no lo entendería:—Siempre estaré cuando me necesites —añadió.

Berwald asintió. No estaba seguro si eso le reconfortaba pero le agradaba la idea de que el otro también lo considerase un amigo.

—Duerme —Le indicó Tino:—Mañana nos tenemos que encontrar con Sigurd y Magnus. Vamos a caminar mucho y… —Se calló. No era el momento de decirle lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Y si decidía que no quería atravesar por ello? No quería arruinar la noche contándole el plan:—Y eso.

Tino intentó cerrar los ojos pero volvió a mirar al explorador. La misma imagen de su antiguo compañero apareció por unos breves segundos. Estaba alucinando, pensó.

Y por una noche, Tino sintió como si estuviera de vuelta con su viejo compañero.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de disfrutar del desayuno, nuestros aventureros se pusieron en camino. Magnus intentó vanamente en sonsacarle información a Sigurd, quien se rehusaba a decirle hacia dónde se estaban yendo. El explorador percibió una especie de temor en el dragón, pero prefirió no decir algo al respecto.

—Vamos, Sigurd. ¿Por qué no me dices a dónde nos estamos yendo? ¿A la cueva dónde hay muchos tesoros? —insistió Magnus, a quien le molestaba el secretismo con el que se manejaba el dragón.

Pero Sigurd no respondió. Temía que, de revelarle lo que iba a pasar a continuación, Magnus decidiera largarse. De por sí, ya estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir. Todo era una simple corazonada. De vez en cuando, observaba a Magnus, pero continuaba manteniéndose en silencio. Se sentía bastante culpable, para ser sincero, pero debía mantenerse fuerte.

Esperaba que Tino hiciera lo mismo.

Como Magnus comenzó a aburrirse, decidió que era el mejor momento para ponerse a cantar ruidosamente, para intentar obtener una respuesta de Sigurd.

—Quizás me estás llevando al infierno mismo y por eso no me estás diciendo que te traes entre manos —Magnus bromeó, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba buscando una reacción del dragón.

Pero todo lo que consiguió fue una mirada asesina por parte de Sigurd.

Sin embargo, pese a su buen humor, Magnus comenzó a sentirse mal. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó y tuvo que detenerse repentinamente.

 _Dos alas rojas y fuego. Se escuchaban gritos por todas partes. Pudo ver a un par de dragones que volaban en circulos, pero no era capaz de moverse por más que lo intentara. Hacía muchísimo calor. Tanto que sentía que sus escamas se estaban derritiendo. Y el dolor era espantoso._

Sigurd se dio la vuelta de inmediato al no escuchar las pisadas de Magnus detrás de él. Se aproximó y le abrazó por la altura de la cintura, para que pudieran continuar con su camino.

—¿No crees que hace mucho calor, Sigurd? —Magnus inquirió. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en el Averno.

El dragón comenzaba a tener sus dudas. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle esto a un humano que sólo había sido amigable con él? Negó con la cabeza. Esto era por el bien de los cuatro, se dijo.

 _Había alguien más con él en aquella estrecha jaula. Otro dragón, quizás. El olor a escalas chamuscadas penetraba sus orificios nasales y empezaba a desesperarse. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero le era imposible moverse. El fuego seguía devorando su piel. Dolía muchísimo._

—Siento que me estoy quemando, mierda —Magnus se apartó de Sigurd y arrojó su camisa hacia un lado. Miró sus brazos y estaban perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía como si estuviera siendo devorado por las llamas?

Sigurd pudo observar que el enorme tatuaje de la espalda de Magnus estaba brillando cada vez más. El escudo se había vuelto de un rojo sangre. La inscripción podía leerse perfectamente: "Llévame al lugar de mis orígenes y volveré a emerger una vez más"

—Sé que duele —Sigurd se acercó nuevamente a Magnus, quien estaba acurrucado cerca de un árbol:—Mírame, por favor —Se acuclilló frente a él y le agarró de las manos. Todo esto era su culpa. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar aliviarle el dolor.

Magnus no conseguía comprender lo que ocurría. Sentía que estaba comenzando a recordar un evento que había ocurrido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Levantó la mirada y se apoyó en el hombro del otro. El dolor era insostenible.

—Estuve esperando por este momento desde hace siglos —Sigurd le susurró. No estaba seguro si Magnus le estaba prestando atención, pero valía la pena intentarlo:—Lo siento. No pensé que te traería tanto dolor. Ya vamos a llegar, Magnus. Lo importante es que ya estás despertando —murmuró.

Sin embargo, Magnus no respondía. Las lágrimas caían por su mejilla. Apenas podía soportar el sufrimiento en aquel instante.

 _Estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Miró hacia arriba una vez más. Un dragón de color azul oscuro le devolvía la mirada. Su corazón se partió en dos en aquel preciso instante. No iba a poder estar con él nunca más y no entendía exactamente el porqué. Rugió. Rugió hasta que las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo. Rugió hasta que cada persona de los pueblos más cercanos pudiera oír su lamento._

Sigurd le tomó entre sus brazos con cariño. Acarició su cabello mientras que trataba de apaciguarle. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que le había hecho. Había sido y seguía siendo egoísta. Había provocado un intenso dolor en Magnus y empezaba a sentir dudas.

Sin embargo, las dudas se disiparon conforme pensaba en lo mucho que había esperado por aquel momento. Había estado siglos en completa soledad, aguardando por el día en que su compañero regresaría. Quería volver a ver esas alas rojas surcar el cielo. Quería volver a escuchar aquel rugido que sacudía montañas. Sobre todo, quería volver a sentirse amado por alguien más.

Sabía que Magnus no podría continuar caminando en ese estado, así que luego de recostarlo sobre el suelo, se quitó la ropa. Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Magnus.

—Te prometo que esto no habrá sido en vano. Sólo necesito que aguantes un poco más —le suplicó.

Luego se apartó y se transformó. El espacio era reducido pero era la única manera en que podrían proseguir su travesía. Con su cola, puso lentamente al explorador sobre su espalda y también el resto de sus pertenencias.

Como no había manera en que pudiera emprender el vuelo, simplemente caminó hasta el centro del valle. No estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo y sentía que sus movimientos eran excesivamente torpes. Sin embargo, su forma humana era demasiado débil para soportar el peso de Magnus. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que intentar soportar la caminata.

—Estúpidos árboles —Sigurd se quejó, mientras que se hacía espacio con las alas y la cola.

"— _Prómeteme que esperarás por mí y que no matarás a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, no tienen la culpa"_

Sigurd se detuvo cuando escuchó que Magnus estaba murmurando algunas palabras. Las entendió perfectamente. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, seguía deseando la venganza. Quería que alguien pagase por el dolor y el sufrimiento ocasionados. El dragón sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en ello. Tenía que proseguir con el viaje.

En aquel momento, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Tino. Conociéndolo, sabía que le habría contado a Berwald sobre lo que se estaban proponiendo hacer. No podía quedarse callado por mucho tiempo. Sólo esperaba que tuviese la misma voluntad para continuar. Tenía sus dudas, pero tenía que confiar en Tino.

Finalmente llegaron al centro del valle., después de una caminata que había parecido eterna. Sigurd contempló el panorama y al cabo de unos minutos, se fijó que había un nido y en el mismo, estaban depositados tres huevos. ¿Tres huevos? Sigurd no podía creerlo.

Luego depositó a Magnus con cuidado, sobre el césped. Volvió a su forma humana y se estiró un poco. Tras asegurarse de que Magnus estaba aún inconsciente, Sigurd se encaminó hacia al nido. Efectivamente había tres huevos: Uno rojo, otro dorado y otro plateado, el cual era el más pequeño.

Sigurd tomó el plateado y lo observó con atención. Leyó las inscripciones sobre la cáscara. Al parecer, pronto nacería un nuevo dragón.

—¿Qué pasó? —Magnus preguntó. Miró a sus alrededores. Estaba confundido. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

Sigurd dejó el huevo en el mismo lugar que lo encontró y tomó el rojo. De inmediato, se acercó al explorador.

—¿Sigurd? —Magnus estaba mareado. Sentía como si le hubieran dado millares de puñetazos en la nuca. Era como si algo o alguien hubiera abierto una puerta en su mente y dejado que miles de recuerdos regresaran.

El dragón se sentó frente al explorador y le entregó el huevo. Su corazón latía con fuerza de la emoción.

—Ese es tuyo —Sigurd le explicó. Vio que el rostro de Magnus estaba bastante pálido. Esperaba que pudiera soportarlo un poco más y luego podría descansar todo lo que quisiera.

Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Ah? ¿Mío? —le preguntó. Tomó el huevo entre sus manos y lo contempló por un largo rato. De repente, el huevo se abrió y un diminuto dragón rojo salió del mismo. Se quedó en la palma de Magnus, mientras que trataba de abrir sus alas.

—Ese eres tú —Sigurd se rascó la nuca. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicárselo? Suspiró y continúo hablando:—Cuando moriste en tu vida anterior, parte de tu alma se selló en este huevo y la otra buscó por un recipiente apropiado para recibirla —Al menos, eso era lo que recordaba del libro que había leído tiempo atrás.

La criatura recién nacida intentó expulsar fuego, sin mucho éxito. Volvió a sentarse y contempló a Magnus con atención, estudiando sus facciones.

—No —Magnus respondió de manera contundente.

—¿Cómo que "no"? —Sigurd se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error. No se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba Magnus en realidad.

Magnus depositó al pequeño dragón sobre la mano de Sigurd y con dificultad, consiguió ponerse de pie.

—Tú… —Magnus le señaló con el dedo índice:—Ustedes nos usaron. No había ningún tesoro en este lugar, ¿no es cierto? ¡Fue una trampa! —Le acusó con cierta rabia contenida.

—No es cierto, Magnus. El momento que vi tu tatuaje, supe que eras tú —Sigurd entró en pánico aunque su voz no le delatara:—Por favor, te he esperado por tanto tiempo —le suplicó:—No estás completo. Te traje aquí para que recuerdes toda tu vida pasada —añadió.

Pero Magnus no quería escuchar nada de eso.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy un dragón? ¿O la reencarnación de uno? —Magnus negó con la cabeza varias veces:—No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento —Se dio la vuelta. Era demasiado para él.

Sigurd no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. No podía contemplar la idea de perderlo por segunda vez.

—Lo eres. Cuando te reúnas con este pequeño dragón, lo comprenderás todo, Magnus. Sólo tienes que dejar que se conecte con tu alma humana —Sigurd se levantó e intentó agarrar al explorador, pero éste le empujó bruscamente.

Magnus se alejó de allí a pasos agigantados. Necesitaba tiempo para comprenderlo todo. De cierta manera, se sentía traicionado por Sigurd.

Los dos dragones se quedaron en el suelo, contemplando como Magnus se perdía en la maleza. La criatura recién nacida empezó a rugir, como si estuviera llamando a su dueño de vuelta.

A Sigurd le invadió una profunda tristeza. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Lo había perdido otra vez.

—Lo siento. Pronto volverá —le dijo al animal, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Magnus consiguió llegar a una distancia considerable y se sentó. Estaba exhausto. Se echó a llorar. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que a su mejor amigo le esperaba un destino familiar y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
